Reap what you sow
by Layna Remi
Summary: The father of a killer is out for revenge on Rizzoli and Isles after his son dies in jail, the target? Anyone associated with the detective and pathologist. Can the crime be solved before the killer gets to out of hand, read and find out !
1. someone that you know

This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story so please be kind also I have been aware of my grammar and all that jazz so please spare those comments I'm still in negotiation for a beta reader. Please read and review thank you ~LNR~

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jane gave a "Kill me" look at her brother Frankie as their mother talked about the party for Lydia causing him to laugh though he tried to keep it held in.

"Can't you two ever take anything serious! Lydia is the mother to my grandson and your nephew and we need to make her feel part of the family!" Angela scolded her two older children though it did no good. For the family, Lydia was just the woman that Frank dated and the one night stand for Tommy but then Tommy Jr. was born and in order to keep the baby part of the Rizzoli family they welcomed Lydia into the family.

"Yes Ma we can, don't worry Maura and I will keep Lydia occupied"

"And I will go get the cake, I ordered it like four days ago, no worries Saturday will go perfect," Frankie added trying to put his mother at ease because god knew that if he didn't she would start pulling her hair out.

"Okay, I'm counting on you two, now about the gifts that you two chose," as if Frost knew that Jane needed an out, her phone went off.

"Look at that, gotta go" she rushed off before her mother could get a word in, Frankie gave his mother a kiss on the cheek,

"Don't worry Mom everything is going to be okay but I have to get back to work." Angela just nodded not completely convinced but let it go and just sighed as her kids walked off.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Her name is Melanie Orbro, a college student here." Frost began to inform Jane but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the young woman laying on the medal table in the middle of the warehouse, but where was it in which Jane had encountered. She started intently at the young woman, according to Kosak, Orbro was only 23 year old but then how did Jane know her, it was on the tip of her tongue until Maura solved the puzzle when she walked into the room.

"Oh my god not Mel," she gasped as she slowly walked over to the young woman.

"You know her, from where?"

"Jane you don't remember she was a barista at the café until last week,"

"Ahh! I knew that I knew her, she was always so kind!" The victim's kind nature recaptured itself in Jane's mind she always greeted Maura and her so warmly it always made her day. Maura pulled a liver probe out of her bag and inserted it into the side of the gray woman.

"Liver temp shows that she has been dead for what I conclude to be about at least eight hours." She always had to conclude, never guess, god forbid. "We just need to get her back to the lab so that I can examine her and find how this poor woman met her demise."

"Sounds good, I'll drive you back so I can do a background check on the victim and gather a list of any known enemies," Jane jumped on the opportunity to get out of the crime scene of a person she knew. She watched as Mel was loaded into the van remembering the young girl talk about what her hopes were and where she wanted to go all that shattered by the Grim Reaper, the girl didn't seem like she had any enemies she was too sweet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Jane, I'm just finishing up here," Maura slid her latex gloves off and placed them in the biohazard bin and picked up Mel Orbro's chart. "I've have concluded that Mel died from blunt force trauma but also the bruising around her stomach shows that she had a massive bleed and even if she did survive the blow to the head she would have died from internal bleeding." Maura wore a frown, she like Jane was thinking of the young woman's ambitions and hoping of becoming a lawyer only to have it ripped away by tragedy much like many of the bodies that passed through.

"Did you find anything?" Maura asked intently, ever since Jane and her started the odd couple partnership she actually got to hear the back stories.

"Nothing at all!, I checked the campus everyone said she was amazing, the café said she had no stalkers or mean clients, there is no criminal record from her or anything that she filed on anyone I mean Mel was a saint and I can't find motive!" Jane was distraught, she wanted to bring this murder to justice.

"She was so nice, her sweet disposition will be missed," Maura said out loud as she looked at Mel on the slab in front of her, "When do her parents arrive?"

"They are three hours away, her mother couldn't even finish the call I had to talk to the father which was not much better, god to lose a child it's hard to think on this job of possibly putting my mother through that, go knows she worries."

"Its maternal instinct, back in the 1800's parents would.." Maura stopped knowing that Jane really didn't want to hear it, "The best thing we can do now Jane is to find this killer, and put this young girl's parents minds at ease," Jane nodded in agreement, this was a top priority.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A new lead had been made when Mel's parents arrived, her ex boyfriend had been stalking her and begging for her back. Jane and Frost travelled to Jack Mcdonners apartment in hopes to fund out the truth to Mel's death however they could tell that Jack was visibly upset and questioned his involvement in the murder.

"Jack, tell me about you and Melanie's relationship, her parents said that you two dated but broke up?"

"No, he parents hated me, I wasn't the guy they wanted her to end up with."

"Meaning what," Frost asked

"A poor kid, my parents cut me off when I told them I didn't want to inherit the family business and wanted to be a writer, I couldn't but Melanie expensive things or spoiler her or even guarantee a lavish life and she knew that but she still loved me." Jack broke down again and started to wipe the flow of tears from his face.

"Melanie's parents said that you were stocking her and that you constantly called and came after her," Jane said in a questioning manner, as of right now she was getting a gut feeling that this was not their killer.

"That's not true she wasn't afraid, after we broke up she iced me out to fool her parents, when she came to school the next week she told me it was a ruse and that she still loved me but we had to keep it a secret from her parents, didn't you ask her friends about boyfriends they all knew of me and they can tell you about the whole thing, I'd never kill Melanie!"

"Okay, Jack I'm so sorry for your loss, I knew Melanie from the coffee shop, she was sweet."Jane placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a smile of sympathy.

"Please Detectives find her murderer!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you don't think Mcdonner is the killer?" Maura asked Jane over coffee at Angela's café.

"No not one bit, the way he took that news was to sincere to me so now we are right back to square one." This frustrated Jane, the killer still being at large and having no motive at all this led the team to a dead end.

"Well, I'm sure it had to be some one that Darcy didn't know, I mean they brought her to a warehouse in the middle of an abandoned neighborhood."

"Hold on is the great DR. Isles making an assumption with no solid facts?" Jane said in a surprised and taunting voice.

"Oh shut up!" Maura and Jane burst out laughing soon to be cut off by Jane's phone.

"Rizzoli, yes , another okay no she's with me we will be there soon text me the address." Maura looked confused at first thinking it must be a lead but then why ask for her and the expression on Jane's face seemed to be one of annoyance and a tinge of anger.

"Another body with an almost identical crime scene of Mel's" Jane said, letting Maura in on the news.

"Another girl?" Maura asked with sadness

"No an older man this time, his name is Garrett Lekner," Maura gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, "Maura what is it?!" Jane asked confused and scared for her friend.

"I know him Jane, he taught science when I was in high school, they killed my mentor."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Maura stared down at the 70 something year old man and her heart was sunk, this man helped her though so much and now he was dead. She was hesitant to stick the probe in the man's liver it was a hard thing to do because it would confirm that he was dead to her.

"Maura, hey Maura are you okay?" Jane made her snap back to reality, she was wearing a face of sympathy, Maura knew it was out of kindness it was always hard for Jane to make the situation better when she was hurting but she always knew Jane would be there.

"Yeah, um I'm just going to step out for a second, I need some air."

"Go ahead, I'm going to process the scene."

"Okay," Maura pushed past a group of officers and stepping outside into the cold muggy afternoon only to be greeted by another Rizzoli.

"Woah, Maura you okay?" Frankie asked in a concerned tone, the Rizzoli's had become a second family to Maura, Angela was always kindhearted, Frankie acted like a brother and as for Tommy well that was complicated.

"You sure?" he looked at her in the eyes and it made her break down, immediately Frankie caught her as she fell to the ground as she sobbed for the loss of a friend. Jane walked out to this and ran to the, "Maura!"

"I'm okay," she said as she picked herself up and wiped away the tears.

"Maura, I have some bad news." Jane said in a solemn down.

"What ?" Maura asked eyes wide, Jane handed her an large messenger envelope with the seal broken.

"There is a connection between Melanie and Garrett."

"What is it?" Frankie asked.

"Us," Maura answered, the envelope held two pictures, one of Jane laughing with Melanie and the other of Maura with Garrett in the park, also a letter from the killer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The note was not to long but the contents made Jane's and Maura's stomach ache with what was in store. The killer Thomas Drake was the father of an old murderer of Jane's and Maura's, he was sentenced to life in prison after he killed his best friend. Thomas wrote that he was out for revenge on the two women who put his son away and he wasn't going to hide his identity, that as each day passed another person that they knew was going to be killed, and that the closeness of each victim to Maura and Jane would only escalade.

"What do we have on Drake?" Kosak asked, the whole department was on the case and protective detail had been placed on Rizzoli and Isles and their families.

"Well William Drake was murdered last Tuesday in a jail riot by some fellow inmates and I bet that's where his motive comes from." Frost but a picture of Will Drake in the bored.

"True , Thomas did hate us when we took in his son especially towards Maura and I."

"Well let's find him before he finds his next target, Frost and Jane go talk to Lekner's widow see if he felt like he was being followed."

"Can I go, I know Henrietta she might talk easier with me there." Maura asked.

"Yeah but take a uniform with you for protection." Lt. Martinez.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Michelle Lekner had tears streaming down her face, as she should she had just lost her husband of 53 years the love of her life. She played with her hands not making eye contact with anyone in the room as they asked her hundreds of questions and slowly she grew aggravated.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say, no Garrett had no enemies, no one was following him and he wasn't acting any different!"

"We know Mrs. Mcdonner, but we just want to catch the person who did this to your husband."

"You haven't even told me how he died, why should I help you!" she said in a tone of hatred, he didn't hate them she hated the fact that her husband was dead and she had no answers.

"Mrs. Mcdonner, we believe Garrett was killed by a serial killer and I know it's hard but you need to know that we are doing everything to bring this man or woman to justice, " Maura believed that the only way to get corporation from the widow was to blunt though Jane gave her a look of diapproval. This tactic seemed to help because soon after Mrs. Mcdonner remembered that there was a man who had followed them from dinner one night and when Jane brought out a sheet of people Michelle picked Thomas Drake. After thanking her for her time Jane, Frost, Maura, and the officer left to tell the other's of their findings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It traveled from delivery boy to desk clerk then on to mail boy and finally finding its resting place of Detective Jane Rizzoli's desk. There is no return address just Jane's name written in block letters in red ink, the contents unknown until Jane opens it, awaiting her return. Nothing is know about the letter and the Delivery boy does not know where it came from but all the team will find out is that it's a game changer.

Jane opened the letter an hour after its delivery, she stood with Maura at her desk and stared at it until Frost and Kosak entered. "What does it say?" Kosak asked in an anxious tone, fear that more shall die.

"It's from him, he says the first two murder's where just to get our attention, now we better watch the our backs including the precinct." Jane said in a monotone voice.

"Okay you two," Kosak pointed to two officers, "Put a protective detail on Rizzoli and Isles Family and get the word out to everyone that we need to keep our eyes peeled and our backs watched." The two man nodded and sprinted off.

"Was there anything else?" Frost moved closer to the desk as Jane nodded and held out the manila envelope. Frost pulled out a picture of the two crime scenes, taken from a far but enough to see every detective of officer's face, "Turn it over," Maura said in a cracked voice.

"One of the people at these crime scenes is my next victim, just know you reap what you sow." Frost's eyes grew wide as he handed the photo to Kosak, "We have to indentify everyone in these pictures, the officer's are different in both crime scene but I want detail on all of them, he is escalating"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Author note: first off RIP Lee Thompson Young, he was an amazing actor, I'm gonna miss his character . Second this is the end of the start so I promise it will get better as in more suspenseful big things are going to happen.


	2. chaos

Here is the next chapter ~LNR~

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It had been four days since the death of Garrett Mcdonner and Drake had not struck as he had promised he would. The whole department sat in annoyance and paranoia as they awaited the attack of the next victim in Thomas Drake's revenge game. Maura and Jane sat at a table in the café with all eyes on them and every murmur related to them, Frankie walked in and felt the tension that laid thick in the air.

"Wow you two sure know how to stir up some talk," he said as he pulled a chair up next to them and stole a sip of Jane's coffee earning a glare.

"Well this is ridiculous, every cop and detective in the precinct has to watch their backs for god knows how long and all the officer's who were at the crime scene are getting pissed at the protective detail place with them."

"Me included."

"Yeah, where is Rigs how did you slip him?" Jane asked her brother who only gave her a sneaky smile.

"You know that's what he wants, you to separate yourself so you are alone and then bam he will attack, this is in a study." Maura chimed in.

"I'm gonna be fine, Rigs went to the bathroom, he knows I was going here." Jane could tell that Frankie was tired of the need of a body guard but she only wanted to keep him safe, besides the department was going to lift it tomorrow because it was backing everyone up. Frankie read Jane like an open book and quickly changed the subject.

"So this party is tomorrow how are you two going to distract Lydia?"

"Damn it I completely forgot Ma is going to kill me, Maura and I have to finish up a pile of these profiles on Drake so that we can catch him," Jane stopped for a second and looked to Frankie giving him puppy eyes that she rarely used.

"Oh no you are not pushing her off on me how am I going to get her to spend two hours with me ?"

"TJ, duh." Frankie gave a sarcastic laugh and took Jane in a head lock.

"How about you take them to the children's exhibit at the science center it is very educational and would benefit." Maura said in a matter of fact proud of her contribution to the plan.

"Maura, TJ is a baby he won't know how to process what is happening." Jane said to her partner, Maura sunk a little in her chair. Just as they began discussing a plan Kosak and Frost came running in with another envelope in hand.

"I gotta go, Janie you owe me one! I'll see you tomorrow." He waved by and joined officer Rigs.

"Jane, he narrowed it down," Frost said out of breath

"To who?" Jane asked wide eyed.

"The people at the Melanie Orbro's crime scene." Kosak handed the detective the envelope inside was the same picture that they had gotten before and all officer and detectives where displayed.

" don't worry this Son of a Bitch won't get any of our guys." Jane said, she flipped over the photo and read the message from Drake.

"His demise shall be tomorrow at noon, smoke a mirrors will cloud your perception of the true meaning of my message." They all looked at each other , what could this mean, and who was the next victim?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

All the men and woman cramped in a room filled with anger at the fact that on a Saturday they where cramped together.

"Wont this make it easier for Drake to attack?" one officer questioned

"And what about our families, we have lives we can't stay here all day!" Another yelled.

"We understand that you are all pissed but we are only trying to keep you alive, trust us." Jane said back, she was sick of the complaining and she knew her mother was going to kill her for missing the party but she had to be alive so that Angela could have the satisfaction of complaining.

"Jane we have the photo and all the names so shall we call them by name to make sure we have everyone?" Maura asked handing her the photo, Jane could tell that Maura was just as annoyed but she would never complain like the rest not when she saw Jane getting bombarded by questions.

"Yeah let's do it." Jane stood on a table and whistled grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok, I call your name you raise your hand, it's not hard a 4 year old can do it." A grumbled wave of answers filled the room as Jane began, four names had been checked of the ones she knew so she started with name five.

"Lewis, Marks, Nardens, Queens, Mallen, Grier, Brin, Simons, Phillips, Vercence, Rigs, Epps, Drivert, Butler, Smith, Nemen, and Collins, good now we wait at this location until we get word that we can leave."

"Wait we're missing someone!" Officer Charles Phillips.

"Who, we have everyone in this picture," Frost said in a worried tone as he scanned the picture again.

"My partner that day we watched the door, but I came in to report that we were leaving because we got a call nearby."

"Who was your partner Phillips?" Kosak shook Phillips as they rushed for the information.

"Frankie, your brother Jane."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Frankie pushed TJ's stroller into the park with Lydia and Tommy with him laughing at a memory, everything was going great. Frankie had, with Tommy's help gotten Lydia to spend the day with them and finally landing at the park where Angela had set up the party. They only thing he could have done without was Tommy's inability to be undetected of any suspicion.

"Frankie" He heard someone yelled from behind only to turn and find it to be Jane the one who said he was to keep Lydia occupied.

"Janie, what are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth and a fake smile only to see her realize the reason that Frankie was in the park.

"Frankie, its why haven't you been answering your phone?" Jane yelled

"Jane what's wrong?" Tommy and Lydia looked confused on why Jane was yelling at Frankie, the case was on a need to know basis and everyone in the public only related the deaths to accidents.

"I'm a little busy!"

"We will be right back give me a minute" Jane yanked Frankie by the arm leaving Maura with Tommy and Lydia an awkward situation.

"Jane what the HELL you're hurting me," Frankie said as he yanked his arm back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you where at Obro's crime scene!"

"I was there for like two minutes, then I got a call and Rigs and I left besides you called everyone in the picture." Jane released her tension and nodded, "I was worried the note said at noon he would kill the person, but Rigs mentioned you and I got scared."

"Janie, it's one thirty," Out of all the chaos Jane had forgotten the time and right about now they where releasing at the officers and detective.

"Can we go now moms waiting." Jane nodded and walked with Frankie to relief Maura.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I thought you were never coming here you scared me," Angela said as she ate cake with her kids and Maura , the party had gone great and Lydia was surprised so Angela was happy which meant no more stress.

"Why do you ever doubt us Ma," Frankie said nudging Jane with his elbow.

"I have to admit it I did but you came through."

"I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Maura asked Jane

"I'll come with you, knowing you, you'll skip out on my beer." Jane said in a sassed tone.

"Hey Grab me one, we gotta celebrate" Frankie laughed.

"For what?" Angela asked.

"No more nagging," Jane let it slip causing everyone but Angela to laugh, but then it happened and the laughing stopped. Screams erupted through the air and everything became rushed no one knew what to do as the bullets came flying at the party.

"TOMMY!" Jane screamed, he had run to TJ and Lydia before anyone could grab him. Everything was Chaotic as people ran in all different directions trying to dodge, three people had been hit and everything in Maura screamed to run to help them.

"Tommy come back!" Angela yelled she tried to get up but Jane pulled her back down and drew her weapon, "Where are these shots coming from," she yelled to Frankie and Maura who where just as clueless as her.

"There are multiple locations, I think that there are more than one shooter," Frankie yelled over the hail of gunfire. Jane scanned the area but it was hard to make anything out, but she did catch the one thing that stopped her heart, Tommy falling to the ground as a red mist blew in the air, Frankie must have seen it to because she heard him yell his name and without even looking at each other they yelled at Angela and Maura to stay and the ran to their little brother.

"Oh my god Frankie, its gonna be okay!" she check him out and found the source of the bleeding, a bullet wound to the shoulder.

"Jane, Frankie I'm fine it's a flesh wound he said sitting up."

"Well it won't be just a flesh wound if you sit in the shooting range." Frankie helped Jane lift their brother before they saw the wall of gunmen approaching, "Jane we are outnumbered and there are a lot of people who haven't moved. "

"Take him and get him and everyone to safety, ill fend them off."

"I'm not leaving you Jane."

"Just do it Frankie!" She yelled back, Frankie lingered for a moment and gave her a look of disapproval before he ran with Tommy to collect Lydia and TJ.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

AN: TJ shot!, is it really just a flesh wound or is he lying to be with his son, Jane way in over her head will she make it and what about Maura and Angela will Frankie get to them? Read to find out and please Review I love reading your comments ~LNR~


	3. twist

AN: I'm back and I hope you have left me comments so here we go ready to find out? ~LNR~

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Angela and Maura sat clinging to each other behind a table, waiting for the gunfire to stop but nothing seemed to stop it. They had been so afraid after Tommy was shot but they knew that Frankie got him out. The men drew in closer and they helplessly watched as Jane tried to fight the hidden gun men, something that she was obviously at a disadvantage with. The table that blocked their way swayed as another bullet hit it, another near miss. Were they just sitting ducks, should they just stay there or should they risk it and run to safety like the rest of the party guests? Before they could muster an ounce of courage to run Frankie ran and slid next to them.

"Frankie! how is Tommy," Angela asked instantly tears falling down her face as she shook.

"He is fine mom, it didn't hit anything, they took him to the hospital." He responded half paying attention as he scanned the area, he saw Jane dive behind a tree as a bullet barely missed her, he quickly looked to the two scared women, " When I give you the okay I want you to run, no fighting it mom, do you understand me," he demanded, his mother nodded. Frankie popped above the table and fired a shot to the left of them, "Go!"

The women ran as fast as they could not looking behind them, once they were clear Frankie ran to Jane. "Frankie, what they hell are you doing," she yelled over the sound of gunfire firing off another round.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun!" he smirked she couldn't help but smile at his comment. They both emerged from the tree and began shooting again. Suddenly Jane felt a sharp pain in her chest as a bullet struck her vest knocking the wind out of her. "Jane!" Frankie yelled but then the shooting stopped and as more officers ran to them Frankie shook Jane.

"I'm.. Fine!" she gasped as she tried to regain her breath. A Medic ran to the but she waved them off only to have Frankie yell at her. She let Frost and Kosak help her to her feet and she began making her way to the ambulance, "The shooters are gone, from what I can tell there were two or three shooters, we need to get a warrant to search William Drake's old house, it's not been bought, no takers on a place where a murder took place." Jane said wincing in pain.

"We got that Jane, you are going to the hospital though, just a quick once over and also to see how Tommy is doing," Frost said in a tone that Jane knew not to test.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's stupid Tommy you could have been killed!" Jane said as she hit Tommy in his good arm, he had been discharged with a clean bill of health.

"I agree, and he isn't even a police officer!" Angela was coddling, as she always had, it was the nature of their mother. They all sat in the police station café calming their nerves while Frost and Kosak searched through the deceased William Drake's home for any trace of the shooters.

"So you're telling me that Thomas Drake kept his dead sons apartment home in tact," Tommy said trying to change the conversation on him.

"He wasn't dead at the time, he died a week ago and houses are hard to sell in this economy especially ones that had such a heinous crime committed in it." Maura said, he phone rang out and she excused herself to answer with an officer following her.

"Either way that's weird, he was spending life in prison after killing his buddy."

"Yeah well some parents have their reasons." Angela said as she looked to all her children. Just as Jane was about to comment Maura walked in.

"Who was that Maura?" Jane asked

"It was Kosak, Thomas Drake is dead, he hung himself, we have to go release the body so I can do an autopsy." Maura picked up her bag and waved goodbye to everyone, " I have to go grab my kit in autopsy meet you down there." She said to Jane as she said good bye to her family and grabbed a coffee to go.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Frankie sat uneasily in his chair, the best news just came through that it was over but as he watched his sister leave he couldn't help but feel that something was off. And as if on cue Frost called Frankie, "Frankie where are Maura and Jane, I can't reach them," Frost's voice was in a panic.

"They are probably on their way to the parking garage to meet with you, why what's wrong?"

"It's not safe call them back Frankie, it was never Drake he was a deco!" Frankie dropped his coffee and took off like a bullet, but not before telling his family to stay put. He ran to Autopsy his heart pumping as pushed the doors open, to his dismay he found no sign of them. He then sprinted to the garage, hoping to get there in time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jane and Maura walked to her car excited that they now could go back to work. The garage was strangely silent and as they walked on the fourth floor, Jane got a strange feeling. At first it was subtle then it grew to an overwhelming feeling as she added up all the facts, Thomas Drake may have been the main guy but there was more than one shooter at the park.

"Maura," Jane began, but before she could finish a dark shadow stepped out in to the opening gun raised and pointed at them. It all happened so quickly she didn't even have time to grab her gun, she heard her and Maura's name being yelled at a distance then a gunshot rang though her ears and a large force knocking not only her but Maura down, it was over. The Figure disappeared, and the Parking garage turned deadly silent.

It took her a minute to pull herself to a sitting position as she checked on Maura who did the same. She was rattled but then everything grew clear as she remembered the familiar voice of her brother calling out her name to warn her.

"Frankie!" She turned to find him laying on the ground face up staring at the ceiling, his eyes focused on the beam overhead as he gasped for air, his chest moved in short rises and falls as air leaked though his lungs. Jane hurried over and gripped his hand immediately flashing her back to the time he was shot twice and almost died, but this was different. This time it wasn't internal bleeding, this time the crimson liquid consumed his sky blue shirt. There was no bullet proof vest, nothing to soften the impact of the large caliber bullet.

"Maura help, call help!" she said as she placed both hands on the gaping wound on her little brother's chest. What where the chances of both brother's shot on the same day, Frankie let out a soft moan as she put on more pressure.

"I'm sorry Frankie I have to stop the bleeding." Maura's panicked tone could be heard in the distance as she called for an ambulance, then feet shuffled in the parking garage as officers ran in response to shots fired.

"Frankie stay with me, you have to keep your eyes open and breath!" His lips where turning a light shade of blue and his breathing grew lighter. Maura raced to them and began to asses Frankie's injury, his eyes showed panic as he tried so hard to let any bit of air re inflate his lungs, the blood was coming fast and in copious amounts giving Jane a churning stomach and complete Terror seized her body. The ambulance could be heard in a distance and a little hope was given back to her.

Frankie looked to his sister and gave her a smile even though he was scared, "I.. Love.. you.. Janie" he said in short gasps.

"I Love you too Frankie but you gotta save your breath okay." He slowly lifted his arm and brought his hand to her face wiping away her tears as if to tell her everything was okay. The ambulance was only a floor down but just as she heard it turn the corner she watched her brother's eyes flutter shut,

"Frankie, wake up!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know this is a short chapter but I have work in an hour and I need to get ready so I promise I will write soon I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finish this one but I'm super busy not that's over and I hope to keep updating this, I know you're DYING to know what happens to Frankie(To soon?). As always PLEASE READ and REVIEW it helps me decide whether its worth continuing or not ~LNR


	4. bad news

Sorry I'm taking so long to update! I'm getting there I promise, I'm back from vacation and I have the next few days off so I'm gonna try. Anyway ready and review( I really mean review I love comment.) ~LNR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Everything around her was a nightmare, one that she couldn't wake from. Frankie was her little brother, the one brother she actually got alone with and now he was hurt because of her. It had been such a blur, the ambulance ride she held his hand as the paramedic had to revive him twice; then he was whisked away through the doors of a trauma room and she was forced to stay behind in shock. She had been shaking since, this time she felt useless as she was showed to the waiting room with two police officers watching her; soon her mom, brother, and Maura joined her but she didn't really acknowledge them, she was lost in her own world.

"I know he should not have become a cop, I can't go through this again," Angela paced the waiting room nervously, Frankie was her baby just like Jane and Tommy and now his life was in danger.

"Ma, Frankie is a great cop, without him you an Maura could have been killed in the park that day and Janie and Maura would have died in the garage, he will pull through," for once in his life Tommy Rizzoli Jr. made sense, no one in that waiting room doubted that Frankie was a good cop, not even Angela but right now it was her nerves and she just wished that some event of the past would have changed his mind with the police officer route. Maura got up and lead Angela to a seat between her and Tommy and assured her that everything was going to be okay even though she knew it might not be.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asked as she detached herself from Angela who then latched to Tommy in a death grip hug. For a moment Jane didn't answer instead she watched the rain drops hit the window an make their decent to the bottom but then Maura asked again and had sat beside her holding her hand.

"This is my fault Maura, this man was after me not Frankie and he took the bullet, he should have done it." she looked out into the distance, not at anything specific but just into nowhere.

"Jane that man was after both of us and you know it isn't your fault, you know if he was given the chance he would take it over and over again." Jane nodded her head in agreement but in the back of her mind she kept thinking that if he didn't look up at her so highly maybe he would have taken a different career choice. She began playing the what if game, asking if maybe she could have prevented this but then that game changed to her trying to deduct and solve the case on what little they had while she waited for any news on her little brother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Frost and Kosak soon arrived to join the wait, they logged in all and evidence that they had and rushed over. They accompanied Maura and Jane into a separate room knowing that Jane would want to know everything and anything that they had gathered. This case was anything but an open and close case and right now it was taking everything out of Jane as she tried to stop thinking of what she was going to do to the men involved and instead solve it , it would be what Frankie wanted.

"So Drake was hung but as we brought him down, I noticed a puncture mark on his neck and as we laid him down a syringe and note fell from his shirt pocket."Kosak said.

"What did it say?" Maura asked curiously, she was nervous knowing now that there was still a lunatic out there with targets on Jane and her head and with two dead and Frankie in clinging to life by a thread there is no saying what else was in store.

" It gave us the location of the attack planned on you two and saying 'say goodbye to detective Rizzoli and ME Isles' that's when I called you both then resorted to Frankie, I'm sorry." The room was filled with silence as another person blamed themselves for the misfortune that had occurred in the parking garage when in all reality it was no one's fault.

"It's not your fault Frost, but let's catch the man or men that it is to blame."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Frankie spend five hours in surgery causing everyone in the waiting to grow more and more anxious at each passing moment, as the doctor slowly entered the private area everyone sprung from their chairs hoping for nothing bad. The face on the doctor was hard to read though Maura felt like she could see a tinge of somber emotion in the man's mouth, he led his cap in his hand slightly ringing it as if room of officers intimidated him.

"How is Frankie, my baby?"Angela lunged the questioned but Tommy held her back by the shoulders as she placed her crumpled tissue to her face.

"Officer Rizzoli is in critical condition as of now, unfortunately the bullet nicked the pulmonary artery and hit his lung, he lost a copious amount blood as well as the fact the air was not being supplied properly to his brain." Every person in the room wore a face of horror and their stomach's churned, especially Maura, she knew the severity of the injuries that Frankie had received and she felt like she was going to be sick. Jane, knowing of Maura's extensive knowledge of the human body, looked to her friend and could see that the odds were against them.

"What does that mean, did you fix him is he going to be okay?" Angela said with a quiver in her voice as tears fell from her eyes.

"We worked very hard on Officer Rizzoli and were able to patch the wound in the artery but like I said he has lost a lot of blood and we have to make sure that that he has no other hidden wounds,"

"What do you mean hidden wounds, shouldn't you have been able to find it all in the surgery you just did !" Tommy asked angrily, this was all too much for him, he knew he wasn't the smartest man.

"That's what I was going to get to, with a surgery with such magnitude like this, we hit complications on the way. The blood lose being one and making it slightly difficult on being able to explore for fear of him bleeding out, also his left lung had collapse and trying to re inflate it was a trouble spot for us because there was a pulmonary edema, meaning blood in his lungs all this cause oxygen flow to his brain to stop because his lungs weren't working. As we drained the blood and patched the lung we lost Frankie twice but were able to revive him." Angela was sobbing now and clinging to her son's hand.

"So now what," Kosak asked, Frankie was a great kid and being the little brother of Jane made it harder to think of the danger the young man was in.

"Right now, Officer Rizzoli is comatose which we have medically induced to stop any further damage to his brain, we have had to perform an intubation because of the stat of his lungs as well as a chest tube and a feeding tube. Right now we are unsure of how long he will be out or unfortunately, if he will wake up but the next 48 hours will help us asses how serious of a case we have. Right now he is in recovery but as soon as he is in a room I will have Nurse Frillens escort you to his room, detectives we have the bullet for you as well." They all nodded and as the doctor left they finally let out their breaths, Angela collapsed to the floor as Jane fell into the chair behind her letting herself break time with her co workers around. She couldn't lose Frankie, she just couldn't!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but it is 1:08am and I have work in the morning so I'm probably going to be dead! So let me know what you think should I continue? do you want to know who the killer is and will Frankie pull through? let me know by reading and reviewing ~LNR~**_


	5. a lead ?

She felt ill yet she was back to working the case but how could she when her little brother was fighting for his life. She stared out the long window watching as rain droplets hit the glass, she knew where she was but in her mind and in her heart she was back in the hospital holding Frankie's hand watching spell- bound as his chest rose up and down, it was a miracle that he was alive and watching him breath, even if it was with the help of a machine helped her know that her brother was a fighter, and not a quitter.

"Jane," Frost said, snapping her out of her trance. The board in front of them was covered with the pictures of the Drake family, phone call records and bank statements and nothing pointed to Thomas Drake at all.

"This wasn't Thomas, he was a scapegoat, maybe the real killer is connected to William, he knew that he had died and to know all the details." Kosak said. Jane looked at the board again, she knew there had to be something their but her mind was so clouded, distracted by her brother but then she had it, she got up and walked to the autopsy and Crime scene photos. Everyone's eyes followed her as they waited for a revelation of some sort.

"Did anyone look up the cellmate of William Drake, in this crime report it says that both William Drake and August Fitz were murdered." The name was another familiar one, a case she worked four years back of a gang banger who was caught by her for selling drugs to an underage student causing which lead in the death of the teen.

"Well this is our real target, could explain the bullets recovered from the park, those guns are heavy duty," Kosak said.

"So we have gang bangers after us and now they know that we know that Drake was a decoy." Maura asked fearful, she had made Kosak and Frost issue a protection guard on her mom and sister.

"Here, the murder of August Fitz and William Drake, says here the murderer, a prisoner who was on death row intended to kill only August however William was there and witnessed it so he had to be eliminated. I think that August's family blames you two, you sent Fitz to his death."

"Wow thanks Frost!" Jane said with an irritated tone, she was on edge and knowing that Frankie got shot because of her was really getting to her.

"The Fitz family, they are a well known for being drug lords and even with a crew of six are the most deadly family in Boston, even Paddy Doyle wouldn't mess with this crew," Kosak said looking to Maura who had a face of terror grow on her face.

"How are we going to expose them to arrest them?" Maura asked in a shaky tone.

"That is going to prove to be tough but tomorrow we will plan one out, for now we need rest, let your officer take you home and tomorrow we will rejoin and stop this family."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hey Ma," Jane whispered as she entered the room. Her brother Tommy slept in the chair to the right of Frankie and Angela on his right clinging to his limp arm. Jane could tell her mother had been crying and that's exactly what she wanted to do but for her mother and brother's sake she stayed strong.

"Hi Janie," Angela smiled and held out her hand as her daughter dragged a chair next to her. Jane gave her mother's hand a tight squeeze and laid her head on her shoulder. Angela sniffled and kissed the top of Jane's head as she looked for something to say.

"Your father called, said he was trying to get a plan out but with the holiday coming up he is having trouble." Jane nodded as she looked at her injured brother. his chest rose and fell, with extra cushion from the gauze wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry mom, I know Frankie looks up to me and I put him here, I know everyone says there is no one to blame but I am it." Jane heard her mom whimper slightly before her mother let go of her hand and to her surprise where placed on her face as though she was cupping it.

"You listen to me Jane," Tears grew hot as the welled up in her eyes one escaped the dam and trickled down her cheek.

"This is not your fault, you know Frankie is stubborn at times and being a cop makes him happy, I know both of you work so hard to make the world a better place and no matter how much you think I object I am always proud of you, this isn't your fault Jane it is some gang bangers and I know you will catch him." Jane looked into her mother's eyes for the first time since this happened and she finally broke down letting her mother catch her and holder her telling her it was okay.

The rest of the night was quite as Jane and her mother supported one another, Tommy soon woke and went for something to eat as they had not eaten in two days. Jane pretended to read a file but found herself lingering from it to catch a glance of her brother just to make sure he was still alive. His appearance scared her, the pale complexion of his skin made him look as if he belonged in Maura's autopsy, she had donated as much blood as she could but it still seemed that he would never receive enough. The long tube that connected him the necessary machinery both provided Jane relief and horror as she knew both that it helped him to breath but at the same time reminded her that he was too weak to breathe on his own. Tonight Jane had let out a lifetime of pent up emotions and it had drained her, she needed him to survive.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somehow she had managed to fall asleep though she didn't remember closing her eyes yet here she was opening them to the warm ray of sunlight that shined down on her waking her from her sleep. As she opened her eyes more she realized that both her mother and Tommy were gone and in place stood Maura and the two uniformed guards.

"Morning Jane," Maura said with a sympathetic smile to follow, she handed her friend a steaming cup of coffee and took the chair next to her.

"He is doing the same, no better no worse," Jane told Maura as she read her friends face, she kept her eyes on Frankie as she spoke.

"I know I talked to his doctor."

"Should we get going?"Jane asked as she lifted her bag from the floor, her blouse was a wrinkled mess and her makeup was smeared, this made Maura give her a once over and think of a careful response as to not upset Jane.

"Why don't we head to your place Jane pick up a fresh clothes and get something to eat, Kosak and Frost said take your time today."

"Maura, we have to infiltrate this gang before they hurt more people we love; we don't have much time," but then Jane realized as she walked into the bathroom the mess staring back at her in the mirror and instantly reconsidered.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay so before Jane and Maura arrive lets go over everything so that we don't miss anything." Kosak sat in a chair with a mountain of files and old cases piled high hiding him from Frost who read a file a minute.

"Okay so the Fitz have been accused of and exonerated from fifteen murders in the past ten years, as we dig deeper we know that Trevor Fitz who also happens to be the father of August is the founder and he is slowly starting to build the group which means more trouble, there is absolutely no evidence to bring against them that I have found." Frost sighed as he grew frusterated.

"What about the shell casing at the crime scene?"

"It's from a .45 caliber gun, and the serial number has been scratched off, " Frost said in a defeated tone.

"No I know that but what about a finger print, someone had to have loaded it, maybe they slipped up." Kosak said, everyone shrugged keeping it as a possibility.

"It's worth a shot, lets see it we can get a suspect."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry for the short chapter but I have been extremely busy, I'm trying to keep up, let me know what you think by reading and reviewing. ~LNR~


End file.
